


Last Rites

by DarkxPrince



Series: Tales of the Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes horrible wrong for the Fireteam's infiltration mission upon the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

_“Guardian!”_  Eris Morn’s voice echoed within her mind,  _“Hum … with … me!”_

Rayina wasn’t even sure how Eris was speaking to her. Their comms were out and even their transmat - which would have allowed them to return to their ship - was corrupted and locked from access. For all intents and purposes they were trapped here within the Hive’s realm. Taken forces swarming their position and nearly overwhelming them. It was supposed to be a simple mission - in and out before the enemy even noticed them - so  _of course_  it would all go wrong.

Astra, Valeriya, and herself ventured into the pit of the Hellmouth, back to the place where they slew Crota. Down to where the last echo of that monster’s soul lingered. Outfitted with stealth technology, they slipped past the Hive guards and made their way to Crota’s Tomb. There they found the Deathsingers intoning their dirge, preparing Crota’s soul for the next realm. Using the crystal, they stole what they could of Crota’s soul - which is when it all went wrong.

Their stealth fields failed, exposing them to the Hive, Taken forces appearing from their portals and rushing them. Valeriya dashed toward them, Solar energy coating her body as the Titan’s  _Hammer of Sol_  appeared. Astra stayed further behind, her Nightstalker’s bow tethering enemies and slowing them down. Even so it was not enough, more and more enemies appeared even as they killed them. It appeared as if they would die here as the Taken devoured their Light. It was then that Eris spoke to her.

Eris’ voice echoed and filled her mind, chanting some kind of incantation and Rayina  _was chanting with her_. Her mouth moved and formed words that her brain didn’t understand. She could feel herself hovering above the ground, Arc energy crackling along her body. Yet it was so much more than just Arc energy. The Warlock could feel Solar and Void energies surging through her as well. The three energies wove together, bending and stretching and pulling and pushing and, in a blinding flash of light, it was all over.

Valeriya, Astra and Rayina found themselves across the bridge that led to Crota’s palace, not an enemy in sight. The other two Guardians stared at her, not really sure what had just happened, and Rayina herself couldn’t properly explain it either.

“It was the best I could do, with so little time,” Eris’ voice crackled over the renewed comms.

“You … pulled us out,” Rayina murmured.

“A trick I learned from Toland. Though without you, Warlock, I may not have been able to save you all.” Eris paused and Rayina briefly wondered if Eris was thinking of the fireteam she had lost all those years ago. “There is nothing I fear more than the Dark … but I will _not_  lose another Guardian.”

“Thank you, Eris,” Rayina whispered. With a nod to her fellow Guardians, they turned and left, leaving that dark pit behind hopefully for the last time.


End file.
